


Scars - Michael Corner

by orphan_account



Series: Scars [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Post-War, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars - Michael Corner

Michael Corner finds going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year harder than he could have possibly imagined. It's not just the empty seats in some of the classes, or his still battered looking classmates, or the castle that still has some crumbled stone walls.

It's the memories.

In the potions classroom, listening to Professor Slughorn drone on about appropriate antidotes for potions containg monkswood, all he can remember is that three doors down are the chains where they strung up that little Ravenclaw girl who probably wouldn't have weighed 70 pounds dripping wet and made her scream.

Almost unconsciously, his hands reach for the knotted scar on his right shoulder.

In Muggle Studies class (that is now actually Muggle Studies) he takes his customary seat in the front row but there's a dark, faded red patch on the table. With a sickening jolt, he remembers blood trickling down Luna's hand as she carved words into her own skin.

Michael spends the rest of the day throwing up in the bathroom.

In Transfiguration class, he finds it hard to reconcile the stern teacher instructing them on human to animal transformation with the hysterical woman of his memories.

 _"I'll do anything, please, please," Minerva said, her voice a hoarse whisper. "I'll do anything, you're hurting them, they're bleeding, it's torture, please, please, please, you can't."_

 _But Amycus Carrow had only laughed and laughed and cut Parvati's back open with a muttered curse before cruciating Lavender. That's when she had fallen to her knees, and her voice had taken on a frantic, screaming quality._

 _"Please, please, I'll do anything; cruciate me instead, hurt me instead!" McGonagall had begged, half screaming. "Cruciate me instead, I'll do anything, PLEASE!"_

He can't take any notes that class, because he can only remember her hysterically screaming and begging and pleading and Seamus writhing and screaming in pain and Padma covered in bruises.

By the end of the year, the scars are almost gone. The gash on his leg is a pale line; the bruises have faded to new, pink flesh; the knotted scar on his right shoulder is a small white lump.

The memories, however, stay.


End file.
